


Of Small Towns, Cats and Growing Up

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, Cats, Dementia, Gen, Growing Old, Growing Up, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Peter’s hometown is completely and utterly boring. The nearest big city is a three hour drive away and Peter doesn’t even want to classify his town as a town, it’s more of a village really. The one interesting thing about it though, is the man who lives a few blocks away from the school. He had shown up out of nowhere twenty years ago, his mother had told him, and he was a mystery. The adults said he hadn’t aged in since he came and at first people had been scared of him but they realised quickly enough that he was no danger to anyone.OrIn which Booker takes in stray cats and unintentionally becomes a substitute grandfather, and a great grandfather. And eventually gets reunited with his family.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Original Character(s)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

Peter’s hometown is completely and utterly boring. The nearest big city is a three hour drive away and Peter doesn’t even want to classify his town as a town, it’s more of a village really. The one interesting thing about it though, is the man who lives a few blocks away from the school. He had shown up out of nowhere twenty years ago, his mother had told him, and he was a mystery. The adults said he hadn’t aged in since he came and at first people had been scared of him but they realised quickly enough that he was no danger to anyone. 

The man stayed out of people’s way, he seemed to prefer animals and had taken in several stray cats and Shelley - Peter’s best friend - said that he apparently held funerals for them when they passed away. He nursed wounded wildlife back to health and let them back out. The only people he really made conversation with were the elderly, he helped them with their gardens and shoveled snow for them during the winters. Everyone was fond of him and left him to his own devices. 

But Peter thought he always looked sad and lonely, so one day after school, he took Shelley’s hand and dragged her to his house. She had seemed a bit afraid but there was a curious glint in her eyes as they waited for the door to open after a few quick knocks. The door opened and Peter couldn’t help but gasp, he hadn’t realised how tall the man was.

“Can I help you?” his voice was deep and his face neutral, but Peter still thought he seemed kind.

“Hello mister!” Peter waved awkwardly, “Do you have cats?” 

“What?” the man’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“We were wondering if we could play with your cats.” Shelley said happily and the man tilted his head slightly. 

“Uh, sure.” he opened the door more widely and stepped aside to let them in. 

They played with the cats for hours, he had four of them, two of them were kittens. It became a routine for them to stop by every day after school and the man - Mr. Booker, they later learned - started to have snacks prepared for them whenever they came over. When Peter’s mom found out about why he was home so late, she had been furious. At first he had thought it was because of ‘stranger danger’ or something, but when she shoved a breadloaf into his backpack the next day he realised it was because they’d been intruding on Mr. Booker and not giving him anything in return. 

“Y’know, your mother used to come by like this when she was a child,” Mr. Booker had told him one day as Peter helped him assemble a climbing tower for the cats, “she brought her little sister with her too.”

“Really?” Peter stared wide-eyed at the man, it hadn’t really dawned on him that the stories of the man might have been real but his mom was really old, she was over thirty.

“That’s not very old.” Mr. Booker laughed when he voiced the thought, it was a hearty sound that felt warm.

“Is it true that you don’t age?” Shelley asked suddenly.

“Well, that used to be true.” Mr. Booker said as he got his laughter under control and smiled, “I’ve started getting gray hairs now though.” 

“Oh.”

“Don’t look so sad, it happens to everyone.” he ruffled Peter’s hair and chuckled when he grumbled about it. 

When Peter turned thirteen he had snuck over to Mr. Booker’s place without Shelley for the first time. He brought some left-over cake from the birthday party he had had earlier that day and Mr. Booker congratulated him and gave him a book as a present. Peter thanked him even though he wasn’t particularly interested in French history, it was the thought that counted after all. 

“Mr. Booker,” Peter asked as he watched the man turn on the kettle to make them some tea, “have you ever been in love?” 

Peter wouldn’t have noticed the way his movement stuttered as he reached for the cups if he hadn’t been looking so intently. Mr. Booker hummed an affirmative and held up a box of Earl Grey and plucked out two bags when Peter nodded. 

“Who was it?” Peter asked once they were seated in the living room with a piece of cake each, “Who did you love?” 

“Her name was Cécile,” he answered after a beat of silence and Peter frowned at the sadness in his tone, “she was very beautiful, so headstrong, she made me chase her for months before I got to have even a full conversation with her.”

“Did she love you back?” 

“Yes, eventually, she did.” he looked away but Peter still caught the teary look in his eyes.

“Where is she now?” Peter couldn’t help but ask.

“She passed away,” Peter bit his lip, cursing himself for bringing it up, “it was a long time ago but I still miss her.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mr. Booker smiled and ruffled his hair and just this once Peter allowed it without protesting.

“Why do you ask?” Peter felt his face flush at the knowing look on the older’s face, “Are you in love?” 

“No!” he shook his head and Mr. Booker laughed, “Maybe.” he admitted quietly.

“Is it Shelley?” something must have shown on his face because Mr. Booker nodded understandingly, “You two sure have a tight bond, it wouldn’t surprise me if she felt the same way.”

“You think?” 

Two years later it turned out that Mr. Booker had been right. Shelley had kissed him when they parted ways after school and Peter hadn’t been able to keep the smile off his face for the whole weekend. His mother thought he might be sick as he’d been in a bit of an emotional slump for the past year. He assured her that he was fine and after dinner on the Sunday, when they were both a bit drowsy from dinner, he admitted what had happened and to his horror she gave him a much too detailed explanation of the birds and the bees. 

Shelley and Peter ended up not going over to Mr. Booker’s as often as school started getting more draining and if Peter was perfectly honest, he kind of just wanted Shelley to himself. Both just to hang out and figure out what a relationship would be for them - which ended up not being all that different from before, really - and to do things that he’d rather not go into detail on. They both felt a bit bad about it though but Mr. Booker seemed to understand and he seemed content enough with his cats as company. 

When they finally graduated, they ended up moving to London. It was an exciting change but both him and Shelley agreed that they wanted to move back home once they finished their studies. City life, it turned out, wasn’t for them and their boring hometown felt much more inviting after being away. Each time they returned home for the holidays and summers it became all the more apparent and they made sure to give Mr. Booker a visit. He was getting older and although he’d never told them how old he actually was Peter thought he looked to be somewhere in his late fifties or early sixties. 

Two years into Peter’s post-grad studies, he got a call from his mother. She told him with tears in her voice that Mr. Booker had slipped on ice and broken his hip, no one had found him until morning and apparently he’d been hypothermic when he was brought to the hospital. She had assured him that he was going to be fine but that she thought he’d want to know. Shelley and him went home that very same weekend. 

To none of their surprise, the first thing Mr. Booker had asked of them when they entered his hospital room was that they’d feed his cats. It brought a strange sense of nostalgia to be in his house without him there. Shelley had told him that she first fell in love with him was when Mr. Booker had done card tricks for them, she had thought he was very cute when he got frustrated by not understanding how he’d done it. 

They had to return to London and the next time they came back home it was with some sadness that Peter watched Mr. Booker move around with a cane. He had never met his biological grandparents and he supposes it was some weird case of denial that made him believe he’d never have to experience seeing someone so close to him grow old and eventually pass on. But Mr. Booker had really become a substitute grandfather to him since he was eight and he hadn’t really realised it. The only comfort he had was the fact that Mr. Booker seemed to take his aging in great stride and even happily so. 

A few months before Peter finally graduated, Shelley told him with tears in her eyes that she was pregnant. It hadn’t been planned but it was perfect timing for them. She had already graduated a year prior and was working as a veterinarian and Peter had been working part-time to help out with their savings. It wasn’t anything substantial but it was enough that they felt comfortable with bringing a child into the world. 

Their parents were both supportive and fortunately they managed to find a place for themselves back home. It was only a few houses away from Peter’s mom’s house and she was more than willing to help them out, claiming that she had dreamed of being a grandmother since he and Shelley first got together. 

Peter is pretty sure that when Shelley broke the news to Mr. Booker was the first time either of them have seen him legitimately excited. He wrapped Shelley up in a long embrace and Peter was sure he saw tears in his eyes when he clapped him on the back in congratulations. The next time they visited, a few weeks later, they were given so much baby stuff that Peter had to go get their car so that he could bring it all back to their apartment. In the months that followed they managed to stop him from buying anything else but he still managed to sneak a pair of tiny socks or a new plushie into Shelley’s bag every once in a while. How he did that without them noticing will forever be a mystery. 

When the baby is born - a little girl with chubby cheeks - it becomes the talk of the town. They name her Rosie in tribute to Shelley’s late grandmother. It takes them a few weeks to settle into parenthood and it’s utterly exhausting but a bit of their energy is rejuvenated when they bring their daughter to meet Mr. Booker. He is a large man but he held her so gently, and the look on his face was so fond as he stared down at her. He told them with a shaky voice that he used to have children of his own, three sons, that all passed away ages ago. 

Shelley and Peter made a promise to each other that Mr. Booker would get to be a large part of their little Rosie’s upbringing. It became even more of a cemented plan as she grew older and became completely obsessed with him (and his cats). He spoiled her rotten and Shelley has long since given up on trying to get him to stop, he adored their little girl as much as they did. 

The year that Rosie turned twelve was both the best and the worst year of Peter’s life. He and Shelley had been trying for a child for years and had gone through three devastating miscarriages but that year Shelley became pregnant. It had been terrifying but after they passed the four month mark they were assured that everything seemed perfectly fine with the baby and Shelley. Rosie had been incredibly excited and it eased the guilt they felt for not being able to give her a sibling closer to her in age. 

But that year was also the year when Mr. Booker started becoming confused and forgetful and after a visit to the doctors’ it was confirmed that he had dementia. But it didn’t end there unfortunately and Mr. Booker started to have trouble breathing and had a cough that just wouldn’t go away. After a few bouts with pneumonia he was examined thoroughly and they found cancer in his lungs. 

Peter and Shelley wordlessly took it upon themselves to drive him to and from the hospital for treatments and it broke their hearts to see the man they’d always seen as something steady in their lives slowly waste away. He took it all in stride though, he wasn’t angry about his sickness whatsoever, although he did get frustrated with his memory issues at times.

After Peter got home from work one day he went to visit his mom for dinner and they ended up talking for hours, realising it hadn’t been just the two of them for quite a few years. As he walked down the street to go home to his family he felt completely content despite the cold of early autumn and the fact that he might be getting quite the scolding from Shelley as soon as he walked in the door. He glanced around, trying to commit the quaint city centre to memory, and he froze when he saw a figure stumbling around a bit further up. He’d recognize that frame anywhere and he rushed over as quickly as he could.

“Mr. Booker.” he called out, frowning a little when he noticed he was only in his pyjamas and a robe, “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.”

He frowned at Peter, looking a bit confused, “I need to go to London.”

Peter sighed, “Let’s get you home.”

“No!” Booker stumbled back, only staying standing thanks to his cane, “I have to be there on the 14th.”

“It’s the 12th today.” Peter said calmly and his heart tugged at the almost wounded sound that escaped Mr. Booker’s lips, “You still have two days and it’s late, so just let me walk you home, yeah?” 

He linked their arms and led him home. Mr. Booker only had one cat currently but Josephine was patiently waiting by the door when they walked in, she stroked herself along their legs and for a moment Peter was back in his childhood. He hadn’t really kept track of how many cats have lived in this house since he first started coming over but he’s pretty sure it’s well over ten. Shelley often talked about how cute Mr. Booker was with the animals, especially since he didn’t exactly look like the most gentle person, and Peter had to admit he found it sweet as well.

“I have to go to London.” Mr. Booker murmured as he sat down in his armchair.

“Why?” Peter decided to humour him as he went to turn on the kettle.

“I have to meet someone.” it sounded like more of a question than a statement, “I can’t remember who but I found a note I wrote. I have to be there.” 

Peter hummed to show he was listening and poured the boiling water into a cup and dunked the tea bag in. When he returned to the living room Josephine had curled up in Mr. Booker’s lap and the man was clutching onto a piece of paper, eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Here,” he handed the cup over, “can I see the note?” 

On it, there’s an address and a date written down, and sure enough it said that _ he needs to be there.  _ Peter frowned slightly, he couldn’t be sure if Mr. Booker had really written the note or if maybe someone was playing a messed up prank on this old confused man. Nonetheless, he hands the note back and wishes Mr. Booker a goodnight. 

When he told Shelley about what had happened, she insisted they all go to see Mr. Booker the following day to ensure that he hadn’t left again and to both their relief and concern, they found him still in bed. He laughed when Rosie jumped on him but it devolved into coughs and his skin was glistening with sweat as his cheeks were tinted slightly pink. 

“Sorry for the trouble last night.” Mr. Booker said sheepishly and Peter quickly waved it off, “I still have to go though.” 

“Mr. Booker,” Shelley sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, hand resting over her rather large bump, “you’re sick, you can’t be traveling like this. You need to rest.” 

“You don’t understand,” he cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter against the headboard, “I have to meet with them.” 

“You don’t even know who you’re meeting.” Peter tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. 

“Grab that box over there.” he said instead, pointing to the bottom of the bookshelf and Rosie happily did as asked, “I remember now.” 

He opened the box after Rosie handed it over and pulled out a photograph, Peter chose to ignore the amount of passports that were in there, thinking it would be better if he didn't know. Mr. Booker smiled as he ran his fingers softly over the photograph before holding it up to them. There were four people in it, a younger version of Mr. Booker next to one shorthaired woman and a bearded man who had an arm slung across the third man’s shoulders. 

“Who are they?” Rosie asked and took the photo to have a closer look, “Your friends?”

“Family.” Mr. Booker corrected and let out a small cough, “I need to be there tomorrow.” 

Peter could tell that there was no arguing with him but he knew that his immune system was weak from the treatments against his cancer. Even if it was only a five hour train ride to London he really didn’t want Mr. Booker to risk it. 

“How about this,” Shelley said after a while, “Peter goes there to meet them and he can bring them here.” 

It took a bit of convincing but they eventually managed to get Mr. Booker to agree and never before had Peter been so thankful for a particular day landing on a Sunday. He took the note and the photograph and got on the train the very same evening and checked into the cheapest hotel he could find for the night. 

After everything Mr. Booker had done for him and his family, this was the least he could do for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Booker didn’t show up. 

Joe couldn’t decide if he should be angry or worried at the fact but Nile reminded him over and over again that he’d sent someone else in his stead; this Peter guy. He looked incredibly ordinary and very confused as he talked to them, he’d been vague and flighty, simply handing them a paper with an address before taking off. 

They didn’t know what to make of it, weren’t sure if this was some kind of threat or a plot to have them captured again. Joe didn’t want to believe that Booker wouldn’t have learnt anything during all these years but who knows what solitude would do to his already fragile mind. 

But they’d seen him fifty years ago, briefly, when they buried Andy and he seemed, well, not fine, but he didn’t seem resentful and he’d told them he looked forward to a time when they’d be reunited again. He’d promised he was working on himself and that he was going to be a better man when they saw him next. 

“It’s a small town.” Nile says from where she’s hunched over her laptop, “It doesn’t look suspicious in the slightest.”

“Joe?” two sets of eyes settle on him, waiting for his verdict.

“I say we go.” 

Nicky smiles and Nile rolls her eyes, muttering under her breath that it had taken him long enough to agree. Joe thought that bit was a bit unfair, it had only been a few days, he thinks he has the right to be a bit apprehensive even if the others weren’t. 

They get in the car the following morning, Nile dozing off in the backseat and Nicky and Joe take the opportunity to hold hands, for once not needing to hear Nile’s grumbles about them being way too into PDA. Joe thought she was being ridiculous in her claims, he didn’t see anything wrong with showing his love with affectionate touches. Besides, he did the same with her - well, not the exact same of course, but you get the point. 

They roll into town by midday and Joe can’t help but be endeared by the little city centre they drive through as per the instructions from the GPS. There are few people strolling around and he glances around, hoping he might catch a glimpse of Booker. He’s missed him dearly. 

Nicky turns onto a side street and onto the driveway of a small house and Joe smiles, glad that Booker hasn’t chosen to stay in some rundown apartment complex or a cottage that’s falling apart. This house actually looks like a home and he can see the lights on inside, excitement floods his veins but he resists the urge to jump out of the car while it’s still rolling. He bounces a bit on his feet as he waits for Nile and Nicky to get out and they walk up to the door, glancing at each other with small smiles playing on their lips. 

Nile rings the doorbell and they wait, still smiling. And then it opens and their smiles fall. Were they given the wrong address? Was this some kind of prank? Who is this woman?

“Hello there!” the woman smiles up at them.

“We uh-” Nile pauses and looks around uncomfortably, “We must have gotten the wrong address.” 

“You’re Mr. Booker’s family, right?” her smile widens when they nod, “I’m so glad you made it.” 

“Who are you?” 

“Oh how rude of me!” she exclaims with a laugh and slaps herself over the forehead, “I’m Shelley, a friend of Mr. Booker’s. We’re family, really.” 

“Where is he?” Joe tilts his head to look inside but he can’t see much. 

“He’s in the hospital I’m afraid,” her smile turns somber and Joe feels his heart stutter, “I was heading to visit him, just needed to feed his cat first. Why don’t you come along?”

They’re all too stumped to know what to say and it might be rude of them but the woman - Shelley - doesn’t seem to mind. She just gets in her car and tells them to follow her and they do. It’s only a few minutes of a drive but the silence in the vehicle feels endless. The hospital looks more like a clinic than anything and they follow Shelley inside and watch as she makes easy conversation with the nurse at the desk, as if she’s been here many times before. 

“He got sick last week,” Shelley says as they ride the elevator up, “that’s why he couldn’t come to meet you. With his cancer we decided it was too much of a risk to have him travel and we’re lucky he didn’t.” 

“What?” Nicky croaks out and he blindly grips at Joe’s arm and Joe places his hand atop of his, needing something to ground him as well. 

“His immune system is weak because of the treatment, his cold turned into pneumonia.” Shelley looks at them with a sympathetic smile, “Not for the first time either. He’s getting better though.”

The elevator dings as it reaches their floor and Shelley leads the way. Joe feels torn, he wants to rush forward just as much as he wants to run away. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. Booker shouldn’t be sick. They all know what that means and  _ fuck,  _ it really wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to have more time. 

“Hey,” Shelley says as she pushes the door open, but she stops in the doorway, “you up for some visitors?” 

“Yes?” 

The voice is raspy and weak but it’s undoubtedly Booker’s. Shelley steps inside and they shuffle in after her, freezing when their eyes land on the man on the bed. He smiles at them, and it’s his smile, but the rest of him, it is too, but it’s so much older. He’s skinnier and wrinkled and he has a cannula under his nose. He’s pale and wearing a hat and Joe hates to imagine his blond hair being gone. 

“You came.” he presses a button on a remote and his bed raises slowly, a whirling mechanical sound as it straightens him up, “It’s so good to see you.” 

Nile snaps out of it first and bounds over, wrapping her arms around him, “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Booker chuckles, rubbing her back and Joe worries the movement will dislodge the IV in his hand, “How have you been?” 

“Good.” Nile pulls back and she sounds a bit teary before she turns to look at Joe and Nicky, “Get over here.”

Nicky slowly lets go of Joe’s arm and takes hesitant steps towards the bed but the second he’s within arms reach he practically throws himself into Booker’s arms and the younger laughs as he holds him tight, hands fisting the back of Nicky’s jacket. Joe can hear them murmuring to each other but he can’t really make out the words, he thinks it’s French though. 

Nile grabs Joe and pulls him further into the room and he catches sight of Shelley smiling at them, eyes slightly glazed over - he wonders if it’s due to pregnancy hormones or not. Nicky pulls away and Booker smiles at Joe and holds his arm open, quirking a brow in question and that’s all it takes for Joe to bend over to hold his brother close. He can’t help being a bit gentle though, Booker looks so fragile now, he doesn’t want him to crumble to pieces in his arms only minutes after finally being reunited. He wants more time. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Booker whispers into the crook of his neck and Joe feels something in him crack, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” he pulls away and blinks against the wetness of his eyes. 

“Shelley, dalin’.” Booker looks over at her and she hastily wipes at her face and chuckles at herself, “Thank you for bringing them to me. Can you tell Peter too?” 

“Of course,” she takes a few steps closer and rests her hand on Booker’s, “we were happy to help.”

“I apologise,” Nicky says suddenly, seemingly realising something, “we never introduced ourselves, I’m Nicky, that’s Joe and this is Nile.” he points to each of them, “Thank you very much for your help.” 

She nods and smiles, “I’ll be out of your hair in just a bit,” she looks down at Booker again, “Rosie had a half day at school today and she wanted to come see you, she’ll be here any minute now.” 

“How are you feeling by the way?” Booker asks and glances down at her belly and she smiles as she places a hand over the large bump.

“I’m doing fine, he’s doing kickflips in there though.” she chuckles, “Might have a future martial artist on our hands when he’s older.”

“He?” Booker sounds a bit breathless as his eyes snap back up to Shelley’s face but the woman’s face falls slightly at the question.

“Yes, it’s a boy.” she musters up another smile but it doesn’t seem as genuine this time, “I told you a few days ago, remember?” 

“Oh,” Booker frowns and licks his lips like he always does when he tries to concentrate on something, “oh yeah, you did.” 

Suddenly the door opens and a little girl with braids in red hair comes strolling in as if she owns the place. She looks at them suspiciously as she maneuvers around them before jumping onto the bed and slinging her skinny arms around Booker but keeping her eyes on them. 

“They look just like in the photograph.” she narrows her eyes and looks to Shelley and then to Booker, “Are they vampires?” 

Booker laughs and it sounds so bright, so different from the laugh Joe has been used to and he feels his mouth fall open a little in surprise. And then he winces, when Booker’s laugh devolves into coughs. Rosie jumps off the bed to give him some water, and just like that, Joe knows she’s done this before, probably many times. 

Booker gratefully takes a few sips and leans back on the bed, seeming utterly spent already, but he’s still smiling, “Rosie, love, they are my family.”

Her eyes stay narrowed, “They must be vampires.” 

“Rosie,” Shelley chuckles and grabs her shoulder, “you didn’t come here to accuse Mr. Booker’s family, now did you?” 

“Oh right!” she instantly brightens and slings her backpack off and roots around its contents, pulling out a paper, “I got an A in French!” 

“Amazing!” Booker reaches out to take a look at the paper, “Hand me my bag will’ya?” Rosie does as asked and Booker pulls out his wallet and hands her a twenty, “Great work darlin’, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks gramps!” she leans over and smacks a kiss on his cheek and he looks at her with so much love in his eyes, Joe almost feels like they’re intruding - maybe they are. 

“We’ll leave you alone now,” Shelley speaks up and Rosie whines, “I’m sure you have much to catch up on.” 

“Oh Shelley,” Booker calls out as they make to leave, “leave my keys here if you please.” 

She nods and places them on the bedside table, quickly leaning down to kiss his cheek as well and whispering something in his ear that makes him chuckle. She grabs Rosie’s arm and pulls her outside and they all chuckle when they hear the beginnings of a scolding before the door closes behind them. 

“Are they-” Joe starts, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “Are they yours?” 

“No.” he chuckles and takes a sip of water, “Shelley and Peter came by my house when they were kids, they wanted to play with my cats. And then they kinda just stuck around. I’m still not sure why but I love them for it.” 

“They seem to love you too.” Nile says softly and sits on the edge of the bed, “She called you gramps.” 

“Yeah,” he looks down, cheeks dusted in a light pink but he can’t hide the shy smile playing on his lips, “yeah, she did.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Nicky pulls up a chair to sit down and Joe does the same on the other side of the bed, “That you’re aging, I mean.”

“I wanted to honor what you requested of me.” Booker smiles and Joe feels so relieved there’s still no resentment between them, “And I wasn’t sure if you’d even want to know.”

“Of course we’d want to know!” Joe snaps and bites his lip, letting out a sigh, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.”

“It’s alright.” Booker reaches out and grabs his hand, it’s cold but Joe clutches on tightly, “To be honest I haven’t really kept up with recent tech, so I didn’t even know how to contact you. I just hoped I’d make it until now.”

“You better make sure you make it longer.” Nile says, a playful but serious threat.

“I’ll do my best.” Booker promises and takes another sip of water when he falls into another coughing fit, he waves away their concern with a smile, “Now tell me what you have been up to?” 

They fall into easy conversation after that, they have a lot of stories to tell and it feels so nice even as it pains Joe. He had wished Booker would take part in their future ones. But he can’t be too upset about it, not when Booker seems so happy talking about his years here. Joe had worried that exile would make Booker worse, that it was wrong of them to send him away, but he’s made a life for himself and he seems content with it. It’d be wrong of Joe not to have wanted this for him. 

“You can sleep at my house.” Booker says after a nurse comes in to tell them visiting hours are up and hands Nicky the keys.

“I heard you have a cat?” Nile says as she stands, stretching a bit.

“Yes. Her name is Josephine.” Booker’s tired eyes brighten at the mention, “Can you feed her for me? One and a half scoop, twice a day, the food is in the cabinet under the sink. She likes to be scratched behind her ear,” he makes a scratching motion with his hand to demonstrate, “but only the right one. Her left one was hurt when she was a kitten so she doesn’t like it. Also, she likes to go outside sometimes but she always comes back so it’s okay if you let her out, just make sure you keep the door open so she can come in again.”   
  


Joe tries to listen but he can’t help but focus on how happy he looks talking about his feline friend and he chuckles when Booker falls silent, smiling sheepishly at his rambles. Booker has always been fond of animals but Joe had never pictured he’d get one of his own but then again, their lifestyle hadn’t really allowed for it. 

“We’ll take care of her until you get to come home.” Joe promises and stands up as well, reluctantly letting go of his hand, “We’ll come by tomorrow.” 

“See you then.” 

* * *

  
  


Booker’s house was lovely and his cat was probably the most cuddly one Joe’s ever met, she was incredibly curious when they arrived the night before and quickly charmed her way into all of their hearts by how affectionate she was. But despite that, they were all out of the house as soon as they could, wanting to see Booker again and hopefully be able to bring him home. 

It’s the same nurse at the receptionist desk as the day before and she happily let them inside. Joe smiles at Nile as she shows him a picture she’d taken of Nicky playing with Josephine and he’s sure Booker would appreciate it just as well. 

The elevator doors open and they’re greeted by loud voices and they rush towards it by pure instinct, and the closer they get to the commotion the more they dread it. It’s coming from Booker’s room.

There are two nurses trying to hold him down as he struggles to get out of bed and he’s screaming at them in French. He looks scared and angry and confused, only calming slightly when he catches sight of them in the doorway. 

“Nicolo! Yusuf! Help me!” he yells, in French still. 

“You’re his friends?” one of the nurses asks desperately, out of breath, “Can you help us calm him down?” 

“What’s wrong?” Nicky takes a step towards him and he frowns in confusion, “Booker?”

“Who’s Booker?” he manages to get loose from one of the nurses and the minute he stands, his leg gives out from under him, “What is this place? Nicolo, help me!”

“Help us get him back in bed, please.” the nurse begs and Joe rushes forward, kneeling in front of his collapsed brother and grabbing hold of his arm as Nicky does the same on his other side.

“We got you, it’s okay.” he speaks as calmly as he can, matching Booker’s French and pushing aside the confusion for now as he sits him down on the bed, “It’s okay, you’re safe.”

“Where are we?” Booker looks around confusedly, eyes settling over Joe’s shoulder, “Who’s she?” 

Joe glances behind him and feels his heart drop, “That’s Nile. You know her.”

“No I don- ouch!” one of the nurses used the distraction to press a needle into Booker’s bicep and they quickly push Nicky and Joe aside to lay Booker back in bed, his eyes already fluttering closed, “Yusuf? Why are you letting them do this to me?” 

“It’s just a low dose of sedatives.” the nurse says and sets to work on reinserting Booker’s IV, “He’ll be awake in a few hours.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Nile snaps and the nurse looks at them, eyes wide.

“Shelley didn’t tell you?” 

“Tell us what?” Joe shoots back.

“He has dementia.” she says, voice gentle but it doesn’t soften the blow, “Some days are better than others. I apologise we had to ask for your help like that but he’s quite the fighter.” 

“It uh-” Nicky looks at Joe as if searching for some kind of answer he doesn’t have, “It’s okay.”

“Let’s go outside.” Joe decides they all need some fresh air and he slings his arm around Nile, she seems the most shaken up.

“He didn’t recognize me.” she sinks down on the park bench and rests her head in her hands, “He doesn’t know me.” 

“He does know you.” Nicky kneels in front of her and pulls her hands into his own, “He just forgot, it’ll come back, I’m sure.” 

It has to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently… I have self control and this kinda expanded more than intended so it’ll have at least one more chapter (at least I hope it'll just have one more) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

Nile feels numb as she stands alone in the hospital hallway. There are chairs a few feet away from her but she doesn’t want to sit, she’s sure that if she lets her body relax her emotions will escape her. She’d barely resisted crying earlier and the only reason she did so was because of the broken looks in Nicky and Joe’s eyes. They had told her not to enter Booker’s room with them, just in case it would upset him and she knew it pained them just as much as it did her. 

This wasn’t how their reunion was supposed to happen. Finding out that Booker had lost his immortality was hard but if Nile was being honest, it hadn’t upset her too much. It couldn’t, not when he looked so incredibly content now. But this, him losing his memories, it was unpredictable and heartbreaking. She didn’t know him well, had only seen him in person a few times, but she had felt connected to him just as she had with the others. She had been looking forward to knowing him outside of the others’ stories of him.

A door opening snaps her out of her musings and she tries to smile as Joe walks over to her, “He’s awake.” 

“How is he? Does he-” she lets the question hang in the air and Joe nods.

“He asked for you.” 

She sags in relief and lets Joe pull her along and into the room. Nicky is sitting by the bed, speaking softly but stopping when he sees them enter. Booker smiles at her, eyes clearer now, no longer scared or confused.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” he says tiredly and Nile shakes her head as she takes a seat, “I must have upset you.” 

“I’m fine.” she assures him and he holds his hand out which Nile gratefully takes in her own.

“It’s not usually that bad.” Booker says sadly, “I should have told you yesterday.” 

Booker’s doctor shows up and ushers them out of the room to check him over and Nile bites her lip as they wait, anxiety gnawing at the pit of her stomach. Shelley had told them that he was recovering from his bout with pneumonia but he still had that awful cough. Booker had tried to reassure them that he was fine but Nile didn’t know if she believed him. Nicky and Joe surely didn’t, if the way Nicky was gnawing on his fingernails and Joe was tapping his foot was anything to go by. 

Turns out they had been wrong though and the doctor was willing to let him go home as long as Booker wasn’t by himself. They were given strict orders to make sure he took his medications and that he’d rest. The doctor told them to keep an eye on his temperature as well, and that they’d take him in if his cough worsened but assured them that the cough he had now was nothing to worry about. 

They wait outside Booker’s room as he changes and when he emerges, Nile feels her stomach drop. She had obviously seen that he’d aged, the deep set wrinkles in his face and his balding head was evident of it, but seeing him walking towards him with a cane as support and a slightly hunched back makes it all the more obvious. He’s smiling though and gratefully links his arm with Joe’s when he offers it. 

They walk slowly and Nile can’t help but think back to when she first met the others. They had a strange sense of calm settled around them but when they were in action, they all moved so quickly, a well oiled machine of combat that had been perfected over centuries. Back then, she had worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep up but now she realises that Booker is the one who’s not able to. She briefly wonders if it would have been the same had he not lost his immortality, perhaps they had evolved too far without him around to adapt to it. 

“Marie, Sofia,” Booker says suddenly and stops in front of the nurses station, the two ladies from earlier look up from their computer screens and smile fondly at them, “I apologise for the trouble earlier. I hope I didn’t hurt either of you.”

“Not your fault dear. We’re fine.” one of them stands and leans in, looking to Nile and raising a hand to her mouth to stage whisper, “Beware his cane when he gets like that. Poor Robert nearly lost an eye a few months back.” 

“I said I was sorry.” Booker laughs but Nile can hear the shame in his voice. 

“I know.” she says with a gentle smile, teasing tone disappearing, “Don’t worry about it.” 

They say their goodbyes and head towards the elevators and Nile can’t stop her gaze from flicking down to the cane every once in a while and she flushes when Booker catches her. He shakes his head and smiles, tapping the cane on the floor twice.

“I slipped a few years back and broke my hip.” he explains, “It never quite healed right.”

“I’m sorry.” she offers, not sure what else to say. 

“It’s fine.” the elevator dings and they step out, “Just be prepared for it when it’s your time, aching muscles and limbs is not something I was used to before.” 

It makes Nicky and Joe laugh and Nile frowns in confusion before she remembers the jokes about Booker being the only one to really act like an old man despite him having been the youngest for a long time. It’s all so incredibly ironic and Nile can’t restrain her own laughter either. 

They make a quick grocery run and Nile feels the lightness in her chest dissipate when she notices the way Booker is already starting to grow tired, relying a bit more on Joe’s support as they walk the aisles. Booker doesn’t seem to notice their concerned and pained looks and instead focuses on picking up some cat treats and a few cans of wet food because he apparently needs to show Josephine that he’s missed her. 

When they get back to his house Booker sits down heavily on the couch and the cat immediately climbs onto his lap and nudges her head on his hand to get him to pet her, which he happily does. Nile feels a bit of a disconnect from the man she remembered and the one right in front of her, she can’t quite picture him like the soldier he once was. It’s as sad as it is endearing and she busies herself with putting away the groceries, only half heartedly listening in to the conversation being had in the living room. 

She takes a deep breath before she rejoins them and plants herself next to Booker, reaching out to scratch behind Josephine’s ear, the right one of course, and she starts purring. She’s always been more of a dog person but she can’t help but favor this particular cat. Booker’s fond smile at the sight of her and the way he spoke of her tells her just how much of a support this animal must have been for him. It saddens her that they haven’t been able to be that for him until now. 

“What breed is she?” she asks conversationally.

“I don’t know,” Booker shrugs, “she’s a stray. I’ve taken in a lot of them in the time I’ve lived here. I think they came from the farms that used to be around here.” 

“That’s really sweet.” Joe says and climbs out of the arm chair to seat himself on the floor in front of the couch to pet Josephine as well, “You deserve a nice home, yeah you do-” he speaks in a baby voice and they laugh. 

It’s nice. 

Until it isn’t.

A few days pass in normalcy and then one morning, Booker stumbles out of his room, eyes wild and confused until they finally settle on Nicky. He looks shaky and Nile can only watch as Nicky gets up to steady him, carefully leading him to the couch, asking him what’s wrong without getting an answer. She takes a step closer when Nicky reaches up to press the back of his palm against Booker’s forehead only for Booker to bat his hand away.

“Where are we?” he asks, looking around, a flicker of clarity before his eyebrows furrow again, “I- what’s going on?” 

“We’re in your house.” Nicky says calmly but he looks distressed when he glances over his shoulder at Nile but he schools his features before turning back to Booker, “In England.” 

“What?” Booker coughs and presses a hand to his chest, “Why do I hurt so much?”

Nile rushes to the kitchen and grabs a glass to fill it with water and she feels a bit relieved when she hears a door open, Joe must be done with his shower. She kneels beside Nicky and presses the glass into Booker’s hand and thankfully he takes a few gulps and it eases his coughing. 

He hands the glass back and Nile shrinks in on herself, he’s staring too much. She hates that she expects the question that follows. 

“Who are you?”

It may be weak and it may be cowardly, but she bolts. She ignores the noise of confusion Booker lets out and Nicky and Joe calling out for her and she just runs. It’s cold outside and the gravel cuts up the soles of her feet but she doesn’t care, it’ll heal anyways. Physical pain never lasts but the pain inside, the one that scratches and carves inside your chest, the one that makes you feel heavy and cold, that one always lasts. 

She comes to a halt after a while, unsure of where she’s ended up and she stands there aimlessly for a while before seating herself on the curb, pulling her knees up and resting her arms on them. She feels a bit like a child, like back when her mother would scold her for something her brother had done. She would rush outside, angry tears streaming down her face. Sometimes it’d be her dad that came to get her, but more often than not it would be her mom, she would just tell her to brush the dirt off her pants and come back inside. 

Nile wants Booker to come get her now. She wants to hear him apologise again even though it isn’t his fault and Nile will tell him so. Then they would go back inside to find Nicky in the kitchen continuing to make breakfast and Joe would smile and make a quip about the ‘kids not fighting anymore’. 

It wouldn’t happen like that though. 

Bicycle tires screech across the asphalt as someone steps on the brakes too quickly. Nile looks up and to her surprise sees Rosie in front of her, one foot on the ground and the other on the pedal. She’s wearing her school uniform and her hair is in a single braid rather than two like they’d been when they first met her. 

“What’s wrong?” she inquires, her face is neutral but Nile can see some concern in her eyes.

“Nothing.” Nile forces a smile and waves for her to keep on her way but it seems that this little lady does whatever she wants and she kicks out the stand and takes a seat next to her on the curb. 

“Is it gramps?” she asks and Nile gives a small nod, “Has he forgotten you?” 

“Yeah.” her voice comes out in a croak and she cringes. 

“Sometimes he doesn’t remember me either.” Rosie says, voice light but Nile can hear a tinge of sadness in her tone, “But daddy told me not to show him that it upsets me. Even when he speaks in funny languages” 

“Yeah?” Nile can’t help but smile, the girl is adorable. 

“Yeah.” she nods seriously, “He used to be really sad before he met mommy and daddy.” and there it is, the carving inside Nile’s chest that she knows won’t heal so easily. Rosie doesn’t notice it though, and she continues, eyes sharp as she wags her finger at her, “So don’t you dare make him sad again!” 

Nile scoffs, unable to stop herself before nodding seriously, “Of course.”

“I know how to carve wood.” Rosie says suddenly.

“Okay?” she drags the word out, frowning in confusion and Rosie stands up.

“I can make a stake.” she kicks the stand up and jumps on her bike and before Nile can even begin to process what she said, Rosie’s already gone with the wind. 

And then she remembers and Nile can’t stop laughing. She probably looks crazy, sitting outside on a cold autumn morning without shoes and laughing so hard that it echoes between the houses. But really, what else was she supposed to do? Booker’s grandchild is convinced that she’s a vampire. 

It’s sweet that she’s so protective though. 

She places her arms back on her knees and rests her head against them as residual chuckles burst out every once in a while. It’s all so absurd and she shivers as the wind picks up. She knows she needs to go back soon but she doesn’t want to see those confused eyes again. Booker had told them that his memory comes and goes in pieces and there were quite a few times in the past days that he’d forget something. But it was all small things, like details in stories or forgotten names. Sometimes he’d switch languages without realising and Nile was glad Joe and Nicky had taken it upon themselves to teach her. At least she’d been able to communicate with him.

She’s scared to do it now but then she hears the familiar pattern of Nicky’s footsteps and she looks up to see him walking towards her. He looks sad but he’s still smiling softly and Nile stands up, forcing herself to straighten her back. She’s met many scary situations in her time and she knows it’s best to just face it head on, no point in drawing it out. 

“He’s okay.” Nicky says before she has the chance to ask, “We explained what’s happened and he understands. He’s not as upset as he was last time.”

“That’s good.” she forces more confidence into her voice than she actually feels, “Is it okay for me to come back?” 

“Yes.” Nicky wraps his arms around her quickly and she isn’t so sure if it’s because she needs it or if it’s because he does. It doesn’t really matter though and she leans into him when he wraps an arm around her waist to lead her back, “It’ll be okay.” 

Booker is still in the armchair that she’d left him in but he’s nursing a cup of coffee in his hands now. Joe is sitting on the couch, speaking softly to him and he smiles when he sees her. Booker follows his gaze and he narrows his eyes and Nile takes a deep breath before walking over to take a seat next to Joe.

“Sorry for running away like that.” she says when it becomes obvious that no one’s going to say anything.

“It’s okay.” Joe says simply and pats her thigh, “Would you like some coffee?” 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” she doesn’t actually want him to leave but Nicky has settled himself on her other side so she figures it’ll be okay. 

“I’m sorry Nile.” Booker mumbles and the pain in her chest is back when she recognizes the hesitation in his voice at just uttering her name, “I wish I could remember you.” 

“It’s not your fault.” she smiles reassuringly and it seems to ease him slightly, if the way he settles back into the chair is anything to go by. 

Joe comes back with the coffee and hands it to Nile before rushing away when he hears a scratching noise at the door. Josephine comes trailing in after him and Booker perks up at the sight of her. A blinding smile spreads across his face when she jumps into his lap and headbuts his stomach gently before curling up on him. 

“Who’s this?” Booker asks and strokes his hand across the cat’s back.

“She’s yours,” Joe says and takes the cup out of Booker’s hand so that he can properly pet her, scratching her neck until she purrs, “Her name is Josephine.”

“Ah!” Booker lets out a delighted noise, “You’re a pretty little lady aren’t you?” 

Nile wonders if Booker got the baby voice from Joe or if it was the other way around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… yet again I have no self control so this will have one more chapter (hope to God that I actually stick to it this time lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Nicky doesn’t know how to describe it. The time they’ve spent in this small town is the calmest they’ve spent in the last few decades, but at the same time it’s the most tumultuous time. There are so many ups and downs. The time in the valleys are restful, they were shielded from the winds there. But then, as if a switch was flicked, they’re at the peak and the gusts of air made them stumble and they’d find their footing only for the ground to crumble and make them free fall, no one able to cushion landing. 

Nicky wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He had tried to convince Booker to come with them to Switzerland where he had found a hospital that specialized in treatment of dementia. Booker had refused, both in his confused states and in his most clear minded one. It had broken Nicky’s heart a little, especially when Nile and Joe wouldn’t help him argue his case. 

But then he had seen Booker with Rosie again, and he had understood. Booker had made a life for himself here. He had found a family of his own and they were unexpectedly welcoming to them. Shelley would often bring treats over as she came to visit and Peter had invited Joe to come with him on a fishing trip next year after they’d been over for dinner one night. Rosie, however, was still sceptical of them but there was a glimpt in her eyes whenever she spoke to Nile, Nicky could tell the little girl looked up to her and it was an adorable sight. 

“Can you wake him up?” Joe asked as he plated some sausages and eggs for breakfast and Nicky nodded. 

Booker had always slept a lot but nowadays it was even more and although it pained Nicky to see his aging in such an obvious way, he still liked the way that his features were so relaxed as he slept. He was no longer plagued by nightmares and woke up looking well rested, he still grew tired quickly but it was no longer due to his tormented mental state and torturous nights. 

Nicky rapped his knuckles on the door and frowned a little when he heard shuffling inside. He opened the door and to his surprise he found Booker already standing, but that wasn’t what made him freeze. No, it was the fact that he held his cane as if it were a weapon, his eyes were wild and confused but Nicky forced a smile on his face, hoping a familiar and kind face would help calm him down. It always did before. 

“It’s okay.” he said gently, holding out his hands as he took a step closer, ready to catch Booker in case his unsteady legs failed him, “You’re safe.”

His cheek erupted in pain as Booker wildly swung his cane.

“Who are you?” he yelled in old French.

Nicky hadn’t stumbled when he got hit but those words made him lose his footing. He had comforted Nile a dozen times when Booker forgot her and he thought he could understand her pain. He realised now that he hadn’t understood even a fraction of it.

The ground was crumbling under him. 

“It’s me. Nicolo.” he croaked out but there wasn’t even a flicker of recognition in Booker’s eyes, “Sebastien, please.” he didn’t know what he was begging for exactly.

“Where am I?” Booker let the cane fall to the floor and Nicky quickly stepped closer again, grabbing hold of his arm and leading him to sit down on the bed. Booker must have realised he wouldn’t be able to stay standing for much longer because he didn’t fight him. “Where’s Cecile?” Booker asked, voice trembling ever so slightly. 

“She’s not here.” Nicky didn’t know how to explain this. Every other time, Nicky could at least fall back on Booker’s trust in him, but now… he didn’t know what to do. 

“Why- who- wha-” Booker stumbled over the words, obviously unsure of what to ask and the relief Nicky felt at the fact made him feel sick. He shouldn’t be relieved that Booker was this confused. 

He kneeled in front of him and placed his hands gently on Booker’s knees, “I know you don’t understand what is going on, but I promise you; you are safe.” 

“What about my wife?” Booker asked and glanced around the room as if the walls held the answers he was looking for, “Is she safe?” 

“Yes.” Nicky lied, “She is safe.” 

“Good.” Booker’s shoulders slumped a little, “She’s pregnant.” he added so softly that Nicky doubted he even meant to say it aloud. 

“Yeah?” he figured it’d be best to keep him talking about this since he didn’t look as upset any longer. 

“Yes. Our first child.” he smiled, looking so incredibly proud, “I hope we have a daughter. And that she’ll be as beautiful as Cecile.” 

“I’m sure she will be.” Nicky said even as he felt his throat close up.

He was free falling again. 

* * *

Booker had been distrustful and confused for a few days, a couple memories coming back to him only to slip away a minute later. But then it all came flooding back and for the first time in a long time, Nicky had seen that broken look in his eyes from way before. He was getting frustrated and was pulling away from them. Nicky knew exactly what it meant; Booker was scared. 

And so, on one of the days when the sun was out, Nicky forced him out on a walk with him. Joe had made sure they were bundled up, winter was drawing near and there was a permanent chill in the air. Nicky had had to help Booker with the buttons of his coat, his hands trembled too much and then he’d wrapped a fluffy scarf around his neck. Booker had looked a bit embarrassed about it but he hadn’t complained and he gratefully linked his arm with Nicky as they stepped outside. 

They had to stop a few times as Booker’s legs got tired but he persisted they kept going. He wanted to have a coffee from his favourite cafe in the city centre. Even though it was cold out, they decided to sit down on a bench outside, watching the water fountain in the town square as the takeaway coffee cups warmed their hands. 

“Hey Nicky.” Booker says after a while. 

“Yeah?”

He hesitates for a moment before speaking, “Do you think I’ll go to hell or heaven?”

His first instinct is to say that he’s not the one that can judge that, that only God can, but he stops himself, Booker isn’t looking for a theological account on this, he’s looking for reassurance so Nicky says what he believes instead, “Heaven.”

Booker smiles, eyes crinkling and it makes him look older while it also reminds him of old times, the times in which Booker had been happy and with them. He was happy more often nowadays, at least during the days in the valley. 

“That means i’ll get to see Andy again, right?” he asks softly.

“Yeah.” his voice breaks and he feels tears gather in his eyes but he forces himself to smile back at him, “We’ll all see each other again.”

“Because we’re meant to find each other?” Booker raises an amused brow and Nicky can’t help but scoff.

“Exactly.”

* * *

  
  


They’d gotten to know Peter rather well over the many dinners and coffees they’d shared with him and their family and Nicky had found the man endearing. He was calm and a bit dorky, doing just about anything to make his daughter laugh, but he was also very mature. So when he came knocking on Booker’s door in the middle of the night, Nicky had been surprised. His hair was unruly on his head, his face was flushed even as his eyes sparkled with something Nicky recognized as fearful excitement, desperately begging them to watch Rosie. Shelley had gone into labor and Peter’s mother was out of town and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

They’d obviously agreed and Peter nearly forgot to hand Rosie her bag before he rushed back to the car to drive Shelley to the hospital. The little girl had been a bit upset at not being allowed to come with but Booker simply told her he had stocked up on snacks and that she could pick a movie to watch - he also promised no one would tell on her for staying up past midnight - and she relented. 

The following day, Peter came back to pick her up so she could meet her baby brother. Peter thanked them profusely for their help and was pleased to tell them that the delivery had been without complications and promised they’d get to meet the newest addition to the family soon enough. Booker had shakily gotten to his feet and wrapped his arms around the younger man and Nicky felt like he was intruding when he heard him whisper into Peter’s ear how proud he was of him and how happy he was for them. 

It took a few weeks before they got to meet the baby, but it was nothing they held against the family. Rosie had come over a few times to play with Josephine and catch them up on the big adjustment that was happening in her home. Nicky could instantly tell that she’d be a great big sister even though she had complained a bit about the lack of attention she got from her parents now. Booker had assured her that it would get better with time and encouraged her to talk to Shelley and Peter about it bothering her, stressing how important communication was. It seemed he’d learnt a lot in his time away from the rest of them. 

There were some things he hadn’t unlearned though, Nicky realised as he watched him cradle the weeks old baby in his arms. In all the time Nicky had been alive he’d always gotten anxious when presented with such vulnerable things, always tensing up as he made sure to support the neck even as he wanted nothing more than to be comfortable around the miracle that is life. Booker posture was anything but tense as he held the small child, it looked like he was made for caring for it. 

“His name is Jacob,” Peter said as he sat next Booker, reaching out to place a hand atop his son’s head, “his middle name is Sebastien.” 

Booker looked up sharply at that, mouth hanging slightly agape as his eyes instantly started glistening with unshed tears, “What?” 

“After all you’ve done for us,” Shelley spoke up from her place in the armchair, “we thought this would be a way to honor you, and thank you.”

“You needn’t do that.” Booker shook his head and looked back down at the small chubby face blinking up at him.

“But we want to.” Peter said simply and let his hand rest on Booker’s for a moment.

Nicky once again felt like he was intruding but he was glad he was here to see this. If the way Joe’s eyes teared up and Nile pulled Rosie closer to her side was anything to go by, it seemed they were too. 

“Thank you.” Booker whispered, voice cracking a bit, and pulled Jacob a bit closer to his chest. 

* * *

  
  


It happens quickly after that. A storm knocking them completely off their feet and an earthquake making the ground even in the valley crumble. Booker got worse, the treatment for his cancer wasn’t helping and the doctors started talking about palliative care instead. He was admitted to the hospital and with enough begging, they had been allowed to stay past the visiting hours. The nurses had pulled in some cots for them to sleep on and Booker had smiled appreciatively each time he woke up - even when he couldn’t remember them properly. 

As the days passed, Booker’s waking hours lessened more and more, he barely had the energy to speak but the rest of them made sure to fill the space with sound, not being able to take only hearing the rush of the oxygen machine and the heart monitor’s beeping. 

With Andy, it had been abrupt, her death hadn’t dragged on for so long and although it had been painful, this was more so, it was excruciating. Watching the life drain out of Booker over the span of a few weeks. Where Andy’s death had felt like a stab to the heart, Booker’s felt like someone chipping away at it with a dull chisel. And then, the final hit connected and his heart shattered, just like it had when Andy passed. 

Booker had written a will and left his house to Peter and Shelley and requested for them to take care of Josephine. When Nicky found out about that last detail, he’d broken down completely. Grief was strange like that. Joe fell apart when he saw the world cup scores and Nile lost it when Rosie clung to her during the funeral. 

It hadn’t been a huge ceremony but none of them had ever expected a funeral of theirs would have any attendees outside of their group. It was a comfort, to know Booker had been around people who had cared for him even as acquaintances. It didn’t make it hurt any less but it helped. 

They stuck around for only a short time after the funeral and despite the pain associated with this place, they promised they’d come back to visit Booker’s family occasionally. But first, they needed to take Booker’s ashes and spread them in his hometown as per his request. 

Neither Joe nor Nicky had been able to bring themselves to open the urn but Nile offered to do it for them, she had been a pillar back when Andy passed and she was now as well. Nicky couldn’t be more grateful of her. They watched the ashes scatter into the wind and out towards the ocean and it was almost poetic, that he gets his rest near the element that had plagued him for centuries. 

“He had a good life.” Nile said softly, grabbing Nicky’s hand and giving it a supportive squeeze. 

“He did.” Joe croaked out as he pulled them both in close. 

“We’ll see him again.” Nicky whispered, “When our time comes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also! Pls come talk to me on Tumblr (I need friends):  
> [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://ebbatriestowrite.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
